Darryl Sydor
| birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2010 }} Darryl Marion Sydor (born May 13, 1972) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman. He has won two Stanley Cups during his career; with the Dallas Stars in 1999 and with the Tampa Bay Lightning in 2004. He also reached the Stanley Cup Finals in 1993 as a member of the Los Angeles Kings. As a junior, Sydor won a Memorial Cup with the Kamloops Blazers and also represented Canada at the World Junior Championships.http://www.tsn.ca/World_jrs/feature/?fid=3804 He is currently an assistant coach with the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League.http://wild.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=62258 Playing career The Los Angeles Kings selected Sydor seventh overall in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft. He played four seasons with the Kamloops Blazers of the Western Hockey League (WHL) and won a Memorial Cup championship in 1992. Sydor originally began his Memorial Cup championship season in the National Hockey League (NHL) with the Kings, but was sent back to the WHL after 18 games. In his first full season with the Kings, Sydor tallied 29 points and helped the club to their first ever Stanley Cup Finals appearance. Led by Wayne Gretzky, they were, however, defeated by the Montreal Canadiens. Sydor developed with the Kings, but did not reach his prime until he was traded to the Dallas Stars in 1996. He recorded a career-high 40 assists and 48 points in 1996–97 with the Stars. During his time with Dallas, Sydor became part of the team's big four defenceman, which included Derian Hatcher, Sergei Zubov and Richard Matvichuk. This quartet played a major role in capturing the Stanley Cup in 1999 against the Buffalo Sabres. In the regular season leading up to Sydor's first Stanley Cup championship, he matched his career-high 48 points and established a personal best 14 goals. The following year, Sydor helped the Stars to a second consecutive Finals appearance, but would suffer an injury against the New Jersey Devils. The Stars were kept from repeating as Stanley Cup champions, falling to the Devils in six games. Sydor played in Dallas for seven and a half seasons before being traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets in the summer of 2003. He played only 49 games with Columbus before being traded to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for prospect Alexander Svitov midway through the season. Bolstering the Lightning's lineup for their 2004 playoff run, Sydor won his second Stanley Cup championship as the Lightning defeated the Calgary Flames in seven games. Sydor remained with the Lightning for one more season and was then traded back to the Dallas Stars on July 2, 2006 for a 2008 fourth round draft pick in a salary-dumping move. Returning to Dallas in 2006–07, he became an unrestricted free agent on July 1, 2007. Due to a late-season acquisition for defenceman Mattias Norstrom, Sydor became the odd man out on the Stars' blueline and did not receive an offer from the club. He instead signed a two-year, $5 million contract with the Pittsburgh Penguins. In his second season with the Penguins, he was traded back to Dallas for his third stint with the club on November 16, 2008, in exchange for Phillippe Boucher. On September 3, 2009, Sydor was invited to the St. Louis Blues training camp for the 2009-10 season,. On September 25, Sydor signed a one-year contract with the Blues, serving primarily as a seventh defenceman. He announced his retirement from the NHL as a player on July 13, 2010.http://slam.canoe.ca/Slam/Hockey/NHL/StLouis/2010/07/13/14700861.html Coaching Career Sydor spent the 2010-11 season as an assistant coach of the Houston Aeros of the American Hockey League under head coach Mike Yeo. Under their leadership, the Aeros won the Western Conference title. On June 30, 2011, Sydor was announced as one of the new assistant coaches of the National Hockey League's Minnesota Wild , again serving under new head coach Mike Yeo. Awards *Won President's Cup (WHL champions; Kamloops Blazers) in 1990 and 1992. *Won Memorial Cup (CHL champions; Kamloops Blazers) in 1992. *Played in the NHL All-Star Game in 1998 and 1999. *Won Stanley Cup in 1999 (Dallas Stars) and 2004 (Tampa Bay Lightning). Personal life Sydor and his wife Sharlene have four sons: Parker, Braden, Dylan and Cooper.http://blues.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=534308 At the end of 2006, Sydor was naturalized with his wife as US citizens at a Dallas elementary school. They now live near St. Paul, MN. Career statistics International play Sydor has played for Team Canada at the following competitions: *1992 World Junior Championships *1994 World Championships *1996 World Championships International statistics See also *List of NHL players with 1000 games played References External links * * Category:American ice hockey players Category:Born in 1972 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:Minnesota Wild assistant coaches